


Let's Make a Scene Like the Movies

by dessertmeltdown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/pseuds/dessertmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The downside to Harry working with Liam most days is that Harry's friend Louis comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Scene Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/gifts).



> For finkpishnets. This is an AU, and it's got what I think is humor, a little misunderstanding, and kissing? I hope that you like it!
> 
> Beta'ed by ohohstarryeyed. All other mistakes and Americanisms are mine.
> 
> I disclaim.

Liam hadn't been incredibly excited about getting a summer job but it hasn't really been so bad. The little cafe that had hired him on as a cashier is usually slow enough that it hardly feels like he's working anyway. Today he’s working with Harry, one of the barsistas. Liam likes him well enough as he gets them a lot of good tips by smiling at the older ladies that come in throughout the day, and Liam could use all the tips that Harry manages to get them. 

The downside to Harry working with him most days is that Harry's friend Louis comes in. Louis likes to loosen the tops of the sugar jars, so that when people use them it dumps too much sugar in their drinks. Liam would find it funny if they didn't always complain to him about it. He also likes to sing along to all the songs, which Liam definitely doesn't mind at all because Louis' voice makes him feel sort of warm and happy. It'd be great if it didn't distract him and make him write the wrong drinks on everyone's cup. He suspects that Louis is aware of this fact, and that that’s why he does it so often.

It's too early on Friday morning when Louis comes in. He pushes his sunglasses up on top of his head and goes over to the counter, leaning against it and pushing his feet up off the ground. “Liam my man!” He grins. “Where _is_ Harry? I have something important to tell him.” 

“Harry's off today.” It's always a bad day when Harry is off. Well, it's a bad day for the coffee shop. It's a good day for Liam because Niall is working. Niall is hilarious though not the best barista, but people don't ever mind when he gets their drinks wrong because he's just that type of person. The thing is though, they blame Liam, _not Niall_ , even when everything is written correctly on the cup. Regardless of that, Liam still loves Niall.

“What a tragedy.” There's not even a hint of sadness in Louis's voice, and Liam fails to believe that he wouldn't know that Harry had the day off. “Nevermind that, I'll have the usual.” Louis doesn't have a usual. Louis gets a different drink every day, and they tend to get more complicated depending on how obnoxious he's feeling in that moment. Liam is fairly certain that Louis doesn't even _drink_ coffee.

Liam doesn't miss a beat, though. He comes up with the most random and disgustingly sweet drink he can think of and sends it on to Niall, smirk playing at his lips. 

“Touche,” Louis says. He goes to stand at the other end of the bar and wait for his concoction. “So, Liam my man.” Louis grins and sits up on the counter.

“You can't sit there.” Liam knows he's half-hearted at best. Louis won't move and Liam won't make him, and that's just the way it is. Louis just grins and starts chatting away with Niall who seems to be trying to remember what all of the letters Liam's written on the cup mean. Louis doesn't seem to be helping by any means.

Liam busies himself cleaning the counter and pretending that he's not terrified that his boss will come in one day to find Louis sitting on the counter and fire him. “This is disgusting. What did you put in it?” Louis says, popping back up to the register and setting his cup down.

“The world may never know.” If Harry were here he might laugh to himself and make a joke about Louis being a terrible influence on Liam. “Maybe this will teach you not to demand free drinks.”

“I would do nothing of the sort.” He drops a couple of pounds in the tip jar. “In all honesty, I didn't come here for your _oh-so-delicious_ coffee. I came to invite you along on a group outing. A large group, at that – a relatively large gang of us, and I'd like you to come along.” Louis seems to be trying to sell the group thing. Liam thinks he's probably missing some key piece of information. Harry never mentioned a big group outing. “You should come. We're having a pint and then the cinema, possibly some dinner as well.”

“Oh, sure, that sounds – me?” Liam knows that Louis comes in when Harry's working to give him a hard time, but neither Harry nor Louis have ever invited Liam out anywhere away from work. He's a bit thrown by the invitation.

“No, the other Liam Payne who takes people's money in this fine establishment.” Louis rolls his eyes and leans up on the counter. “Of course you.”

“Sure, sure, yeah, that sounds like fun.” Liam can't hide his confusion. To be honest, he's not really trying that hard; Louis surprisingly isn't laughing. 

“Great. Tomorrow night. We'll meet here.” Louis grins, picks his terrible drink up and leaves. 

*****

The group participating in this outing turns out to be Harry, a girl that Liam recognizes as a shop regular – Taylor, he thinks –, Harry's friend Zayn and his girlfriend, Perrie, Louis, and Liam himself. He's starting to worry that his sister was right when she tried to convince him this was probably a date – or at the very least a test date. At least he's not as underdressed as he would have been if he hadn't let her talk him out of wearing his trackpants and threadbare t-shirt. 

Louis grins and waves at him. “I'm sure you know everyone already, so we'll skip the introductions.” He slides his arm around Liam's neck in friendly, loose way, and then leads him over to the group. “Shall we?”

Harry, Zayn, and the girls all pile into Taylor's car. “How tragic that it only seats four,” Louis says, and leads Liam to his own car. “Well enough. We can follow. Who wants to be around all of those relationship vibes anyway.” Louis laughs at himself, and Liam grins. Something about Louis' upbeat attitude is more infectious in this setting than it's ever been while Liam was behind the counter at work.

Once they get to the cinema, group outing becomes even more figurative. Louis and Liam lag behind, and Louis makes sure they sit in the back while everyone else sits in the middle of the seats. Louis shares his popcorn and Liam offers Louis some of his candy. It's nice, and Liam can't shake his sister's voice in the back of his head telling him that it's a date.

At the end of the movie, Louis sends a couple of texts and then says, “everyone else is going for coffee, but I reckon you get enough of that at work. What would you say to ice cream?” He starts to ask why him and not Harry but then part of his brain tells him that this means he'll be alone with Louis, and that's not something he wants to question.

He still doesn't know if this is a date.

They get ice cream cones, and abandon Louis' car in the parking lot. “It's a lovely night, don't you think?” Louis hums. “I could use some fresh air. How about you?” He doesn't give Liam a chance to answer. Liam's actually grateful because he's not sure he remembers how to say _that sounds great_ in any language Louis would understand. “So, tell me, Liam. Do you have future plans or are you hoping to own the coffee shop some day?” Louis grins. 

“Oh, I don't really know. It's a job. It pays alright.” Liam hasn't thought much about the future. He knows next year is his last year of school before university, but he's not even sure he wants to go to university. He's thinking about taking time off and working or traveling. His sisters keep telling him he should do something daring like try out for The X Factor. He just doesn't know. He's avoiding the whole thought process.

“Not quite what I asked, but I suppose it'll do.” He hums. “Personally, I've decided to never grow up. Think I'll try and get into acting or something – I know I've got the face for it, anyway. Don't you think so?”

“I suppose,” Liam says. 

“Why? Are you calling me attractive?” 

Liam doesn't know how to respond, but he stops thinking about it at all when he notices the ice cream on Louis' cheek. “You've got a little.” Liam makes a motion at his own cheek. Louis looks completely clueless, and Liam sighs a little, reaching out to wipe it from his cheek. It's not until Louis grins that he realizes Louis is having a go.

“Why, Liam, I had no idea how much you cared.” He grins and bats his eyes. “My sticky cheek thanks you for your kindness.”

Liam rolls his eyes. Louis is a lot of work sometimes, and Liam can't imagine why anyone would put up with him. Sometimes he doesn't even understand how Harry can be friends with him without going a bit mad. Then again, people are always telling Liam he could do with a bit of madness. “I should go home,” Liam says. It's out of nowhere, even in his own mind, but everything is getting a bit of out control in his mind. He's starting to think too much and plan too much, and he's not even sure this is a date at all.

“Oh, sure.” Louis smiles, and it makes Liam feel like being punched in the stomach. “I can give you a lift. This way to the car.” His smile doesn't fall as he leads the way. They get back to the car and Liam gives directions to his house. Louis stops the car outside of his house and turns to him. “So, in case you hadn't notice, this group outing was just an excuse to get you to hang out with me.”

“I hadn't even considered the possibility,” Liam says, grinning at Louis. Maybe Louis is rubbing off on him. Maybe.

“The thing is.” Louis face scrunches up a bit, and then he sighs. “Okay, so, I need a job and I was wondering if you could put in a good word with your manager.”

Liam can feel his entire demeanor change. His stomach drops out and he feels disappointed and sad. He was starting to believe this was actually a date and – 

Louis starts laughing. A lot. “Oh, you should see your face. It's properly distressed. You look as if you're going to be sick.” Louis grins. “If I were looking for a good word, don't you think I'd ask Harry, who adores me, rather than you, who tells me to get my arse off the counter five times a day? Please.” It's not a moment before he leans in and kisses Liam on the lips. It's nice and soft, and Liam can feel Louis' smile. He moves right from nauseous to feeling like his skin is on fire. Louis pulls back and grins. “See, now you know my secret. Guard it with your life.”

“Your secret is that you kiss unsuspecting passengers?” Liam almost can't believe he can think enough to string a sentence together, let alone come back at Louis.

“I'll give you that one.” Louis hums. “No, my secret is that I've been trying to woo you for months, and you're incredibly thick. I had to come up with a ruse to get you alone. Luckily you're thick enough that it totally worked.”

“Well, I'm not sure,” Liam says. “I might not understand yet. You should probably find another way to – Oof.” Louis gets the hint and kisses him again, this time sliding over the console to press into Liam's seat with him. 

“Another way to convince you?” Louis pulls on his hair. “I think I can manage that.” He kisses Liam again. Their lips slide together, and Liam easily rests his arms around Louis' shoulders. He could used to this – the feel of Louis pressed against him, the taste of Louis' lips and the smell of his cologne. It's all a bit much for Liam, while being not quite enough at the same time. “Just how I anticipated.” Louis' words vibrate against Liam's lips. He pulls back and grins. Liam can see his parents lights flickering from the corner of his eye. He knows it's Ruth, and he's plotting to kill her in his head. “Had enough for the first date, then?”

“That's my sister. She's horrible.” He slide his hands down to rest them on Louis' arms. “I suppose I should go inside though, before she comes out to greet us.”

“Don't you worry, lad.” He slides back into the driver's seat. “There's much more where that came from. You can find out for yourself tomorrow night.”

“What's tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow night is the night my parents take all of my sisters out for a pizza and a family film, and I have the house to myself for hours. Well, almost to myself. You'll be there too, of course.” He doesn't give Liam the chance to question it. “I'm picking you up at six sharp, and I won't take no for an answer.” Liam nods in response. “Alright then. Off with you. You'll be needing your beauty sleep.”

Liam gets out of the car and waves lamely. Louis waves back and drives off. Liam almost doesn't want to go inside. He knows Ruth will be there with questions and expectations, and he sort of wants to keep Louis to himself for a while. He sighs to himself and convinces himself that he'll be able to fend off her prying questions.

He lasts ten minutes before he's bursting at the seems to tell her everything about his evening.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sofa Surfing (The But Maybe It Means More Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569413) by [prettykitty_aya (words_unravel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/prettykitty_aya)




End file.
